


【KK】红线·大都会（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】红线·大都会（全一回）

白天的歌舞伎町和入夜后的歌舞伎町，是泾渭分明的两个世界。

太阳消失在地平线，华灯初上，霓虹的光芒纷纷亮起，点缀着这片纸醉金迷的区域。

“歌舞伎町一番街”，粉字白底的霓虹灯厢，夹在两栋高楼之间，五颜六色的招牌悬挂在楼体两侧，向着纵深处延伸。

油头粉面的男孩，穿着暴露的女孩，色眯眯的大叔衣衫不整地扑上去，女孩子微笑着一个闪身避开，任由那人摔进阴暗的小巷子里。

这里是游客们的“圣地”，大街上挤挤挨挨都是各种皮肤挂着照相机随时准备“咔嚓咔嚓”的男男女女，喧嚣，浮夸，华而不实。

沿着小巷深入，街道开始变得僻静，行人稀少，朴素的霓虹灯亮着单调的光，可是经常寻欢作乐的本地人都知道，这种质朴的小店，里面才真的“有料”。

再往里走，就是歌舞伎町二番街，这个街区里还有一小部分的住宅区，住宅区中隐藏着一间三十来年都没有开过门的破旧小店——

“薄荷糖”。

最开始，这个店铺后面连着一大片住宅，似乎都属于同一个人，后来经历了几次拆迁改建，又被大火烧过一次，后面的那些房子都被各势力瓜分得七零八落，最后只剩下了这一间不到五十平米的小店。

并不是这些人大发慈悲给这片地的主人留下点什么，而是所有人都好像把这间店铺给忘了一样，玻璃模糊不清，也看不见里面到底都有些什么。

无论这一片地方发生过什么样的改建，变故，以及意外，就连那场声势浩大的火灾，也是烧到店铺隔壁就被扑灭了。

普通人根本不会去想，稍微有点通灵能力的人则明白，这间店铺肯定有邪乎的地方，平时都会绕着走。

没错，魑魅魍魉并不会随着时代的进步，科技的发展而销声匿迹，他们悄无声息地融入到了东京这个现代城中，是都市怪谈最重要的组成部分。

今夜，其中的两个就要醒了。

店铺落满了灰尘的地板上摆着一个巨大的木头箱子，箱子上同样落满了灰尘，几乎与店铺融为了一体。

箱子表面没有任何的明锁暗锁，只有一道非常不明显的缝隙显示出，这并不是一块完整的木头。

已是月上中天，小巷中走过一群喝得醉醺醺的年轻人，用手机的手电筒胡乱照着没有路灯的巷子，大声嚷嚷着，唱着拐了调的流行歌曲，走远了。

“吱嘎！”刺耳的一声响，大箱子突然打开了一条缝。

然后是一个惊天动地的大喷嚏。

“阿——嚏！！！”

另一个声音在箱子里笑成了开水壶。

 

四个多小时后，天光微微亮，傀儡师剛和他的神机傀儡光一坐在已经打扫干净的店铺里，稍事休息。

上次的那场大战，虽然消灭了一直以来的心腹大患，但燃魂的代价太大，即便是有神秘陌生人的出手相助，他们两个也沉睡了三十年，外面的世界，早已物是人非。

“阿嚏！”光一还在打喷嚏。

“不许笑了！”见对面的人又一次咧开嘴，光一超级委屈。

“fufufufu你到底怎么了，喷嚏一个接一个的？”剛忍了半天，还是没忍住不笑。

“可能是过敏吧……”

“胡扯什么呢，你一个神机傀儡还有过敏这一说？”

“那你说是为什么阿——嚏！”

“也许灰尘还是有点大？”剛一边猜测着，一边施了个术法。

盆里的清水雾化为氤氲的水汽，充满房间的每一个角落，让那些肉眼不可见的躁动尘埃都慢慢落了下去。

光一的喷嚏果然止住了。

“诶——原来鼻子这么敏感么？”剛去扒光一的鼻孔。

因为很不舒服，光一像猫一样地躲来躲去，在剛的呵斥“不许动！”中，乖乖地不动了。

仔细检查完，剛的眼睛就落在了光一的脸上，看见他的神机傀儡仰着脸任由他检查，不舒服也忍着没动，剛停下动作后还眨巴眨巴眼睛，好像是在问，“都检查好了？”

那种全心全意的依赖和信任，几百年都没变过。

这个眼神，让剛仿佛穿越了时空，回到了最初他们相处的那些日子，只能依靠傀儡线才能行动的光一，还没有成为天师而是在偃师这个阶层挣扎的自己，一个爱了不敢说，一个爱了不愿想，造成的误会差点要了光一的命，还好最后的机缘巧合，成就了现在的他们。

误会却连着误会，剛心里清楚，因为他自己的顾虑和猜忌，给光一带去了太多的伤害，可这孩子却像是把那一切都忘了似的，只记得自己对他的好。可那架在鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜在时刻提醒着剛，那些过去，不允许被遗忘。

“剛？剛？主人？你怎么了？”见剛半天不回神，光一担忧地连连叫他。

主人啊……

听到光一这个自然到不能再自然的称呼，剛心下十分复杂。

也是呢，是我把你变成了现在这个样子，用傀儡线，将你牢牢绑在我身边，我掌控着对你生杀予夺的权利，你叫我主人，一点错都没有……

“呐，光一，你有没有想过，我放你自由，你可以去过你想过的生活？”在纷乱的心绪中，剛开了口。

“主人，你不想要我了？”听了剛的话，光一马上紧张了起来，颤着声音问，连称呼都换了。

“没有……我不是这个意思，就是突然觉得，这样对你很不公平……”

“不公平？哪里不公平？我爱你，你爱我，这挺公平的呀？”光一满脸困惑。

“可是，我们之间并不平等……”

“你是我的主人，我不可以与你的地位平等啊，剛，你到底怎么了？突然说这些奇怪的话？”

“……”剛无言以对，光一那副不解的样子却微微地刺痛了他的眼睛，光一已经完全忘记了自己作为人类时候的人生，忘记了他曾经是城主的儿子，是尊贵的大少爷，是他折断了光一的翅膀，甚至剥夺了他作为人类的权利。

可是剛同样忘记了，如果不是他的及时出现，已经被遗忘了五年的光一，只有等死这一条路了。

“剛，你救了我的命啊，那我这条命就属于你了，不是么？”剛的情感波动过于强烈，以至于光一都模模糊糊地察觉了出来，他小心翼翼地开口，仔细观察着剛脸上的神色变化，似乎生怕哪一句话惹了对方的不高兴。

但这小心不再是出于畏惧，而是浓得化不开的情意和心疼。

剛在难过，在为了我而难过。这是光一心里最清晰的想法，什么自由不自由，平等不平等，他完全没有考虑过，对于他来说，身边没有剛，那就哪里都不自由，人本来就生而不平等，有什么可抱怨的。更重要的是，在光一心里，得到剛的爱，比获得那所谓的平等，要重要太多倍了。

我不要你给我的平等和自由，我要你给我你的爱。

光一的眼睛里，明明白白地写了这两句话。

剛不知道要怎么跟光一去解释，可对方那毫不在意的模样又让他无话可说。但光一完全不愿意离开他，还是让剛十分高兴，以后会慢慢明白的吧。

那就等光一明白了，再说。

“即使我救了你的命，你的命也是你自己的，谁管你要都不许给，连我管你要，你都不许给，记住了吗？”剛摸了摸光一柔软的头发，声音十分温柔。

“可是……”

“没有可是，这是主人的命令。”剛语气强硬了起来。

“……我记住了。”

“真乖~要是地下那个制作间还在就好了，我给你保养保养身体，估计鼻子这么敏感，就是好长时间都没保养的缘故。”剛笑眯眯地给光一用手指梳头发，光一则十分乖巧地顺势靠在了剛的怀里，脸埋进剛的衣服里，贪婪地嗅着剛身上的味道。

虽然两个人在沉睡的这三十年间一直抱在一起，可那时候光一完全没有意识，这种全身心感受剛的温度，剛的味道的时光，真的是久违了。

乱糟糟的长发被剛绑了个小辫子，光一就把自己变小，坐在凳子上朝剛仰起脸张开了双手，剛有些无奈地叹了口气，将小家伙抱在了怀里。

光一换了个更舒服的姿势，窝进剛的怀里，被他抱着离开了这间店铺。

现在店铺已经被打扫得干干净净，货架、货架上各种各样的手工艺品、地板中间的巨大鸟笼、桌椅、柜台，全都不见了踪影，连两个人睡了三十年的大箱子，都被清理了出去。

在这件店铺形成的结界里，他们为了恢复缺失的魂魄，透支使用了这里的时间，虽然店铺外只经历了三十年，可店铺里被加速过的时间，足足有三百年。

如果按照正常的时间流速，他们真的会沉睡三百年再醒来。

到时候，怕是宇宙飞船都冲出太阳系了。

也正是因此，店铺里的一切都变得腐朽不堪，全是经过了三百年沧桑岁月的模样。

不管这间屋子被他们用来做什么，反正里面的商品是不能接着卖了。

 

原来堂本宅错综复杂的建筑和走廊，现在统统被拆分成了各式各样的店铺，路灯昏暗的街道，还有五花八门的情人旅馆了。

不过，位于地下好几层的傀儡制作间却还安然无恙。

连每周打扫一次的傀儡人偶都运转良好，制作间整洁得像他们昨天还在用这间屋子一样。

宅院改建的时候挖塌了宅子里通往地下室的暗门，剛带着光一走的是另外一条伪装成枯井的路。

回到他们最熟悉的地方，不用剛吩咐，光一就爬上了房间中央的台子，将自己变大后躺下，还解开了衣服的前襟，露出白皙结实的胸膛。

胸膛正中央，有一个暗红色的符文咒印，看起来像是一个有些另类的纹身。

这是当初那个金刚杵留下的。原本还有另一半咒印在剛的右手掌，但那个咒印已经在坟地的那场大战里被毁掉了，咒印只剩下了一半，却并没有消失。

一开始发现这东西还在，剛还紧张得不行，生怕光一会因此在受到什么伤害，后来这个咒印逐渐暗淡，不再散发着令人感到不详的鲜红色光芒，剛以为是咒印的能量终于耗尽了，这才稍稍放下了点心。

要不是光一拽着他想研究这个咒印，剛打死也想不到，这东西还能那么用。

用蕴含着剛自己法力的鲜血涂抹到咒印上，就能让光一全身麻痹，不会动也不会觉得痛，把血擦干净就能将光一唤醒。

剛终于可以放心地给光一保养身体，更换零件了。

介乎于活人和木偶之间的神机傀儡，虽然不老不死，不需要吃饭喝水以补充能量，但其余的方面都与人类无异，会疼痛，会难受，进行特殊的身体保养经常会带来难耐的刺痒，某些磨损的部分拆卸下来的时候，光一还是会觉得疼痛不堪，更不用说检查傀儡之心的运转情况需要打开胸膛了。

可以自由行动之后，每一次这种全面的检查，光一都会主动要求剛把自己绑到工作台上，防止乱动，可即使绑上去了，看着光一咬紧牙关忍受着的样子还是会让剛心疼不已，检查也变得束手束脚。

自从有了这个变异版的咒印，剛终于可以全然放心，也检查出了好几处他之前不敢深入时候留下的隐患。

这也让剛后怕，如果一直这样，会出大问题的。

光一躺在工作台上陷入了沉睡，剛在制作间里忙忙碌碌，准备检查和保养的各种材料，翻出备用零件，一直忙活到太阳再一次落山。

剛长出一口气，将光一唤醒，才感觉到自己已经饥肠辘辘。

“你在这里等我，我出去弄点吃……”话还没说完，剛的袖子就被拽住了。

“行吧行吧，你也跟着一起去。”叹了口气，拽着袖子的手松开了，剛回头看去，正撞进光一笑眯眯的眼睛里。

 

虽然获取食物的手段并不光彩，不过好在已经填饱了肚子。

依旧回到制作间里，剛在工作台上凑合了一宿，光一虽然不需要睡觉，可他还是变小之后钻进了剛的怀里，陪着他一起睡。

光一闭着眼睛，脑子里回想的，都是他们出去的那几个小时的所见所闻。

三十年而已，日本就像换了人间一般。

手机？电脑？WiFi？SNS？那，都是什么？

虽然好奇，可他并不会因为无知而惶恐，一则，已经走过了几百年的岁月，如何融入到人类社会中，几乎已经成为了他的本能；再则，有剛在的地方，他就会无比安心，即使身在地狱也不会害怕。

等到天亮银行当铺开门，地下交易场所也可以，制作间里藏的那些金条银锭可以兑换成现在的通用货币，身份证明什么的伪造一个就好，反正这对他们来说简直易如反掌，这个制作间先留着？算了，剛睡醒了之后问问他吧……

剛在睡梦里翻了个身，光一爬过他的身体，再一次钻进了自己主人的怀中。

 

两个月后。

“为什么啊！”站在大学宿舍门口，光一看着门牌上“长濑智也，堂本光一”的字样，发出了一声哀嚎，转头望向站在他背后的剛。

此时的两个人已经完全一副当代青年的装扮了，光一剪短了自己已经能够披到肩膀的长发，换下了那身可以跟着他变大变小的和服，T恤牛仔裤配上隐形眼镜，帅倒了一片女孩子。

剛则将自己的两个瞳仁调成了一样的颜色，那一头扎眼的紫发也重新染黑，可一身花花绿绿的衣服并不像是他念的理工专业的学生，倒更像是艺术学院的。

“剛，我们退学吧，我不想上大学！”光一继续抱怨，剛的宿舍和他隔了两间，堂本剛的新室友，名叫冈田准一。

兑换了日元，办理了银行卡，买了手机之后，剛就带着光一满城乱转，去熟悉已经大变了模样的东京都。

“光一，你上过学堂吗？”堂本剛的突发奇想，从一个没头没脑的问题，开始了。

光一当然不可能上过，他是城主的儿子，最初的最初，城主恨不得给他找二十个老师，一起将自己的儿子培养成合格的继承人，后来受伤瘫痪，再后来就跟着剛东奔西跑，哪里来的功夫去上学堂？

十分老实地摇了摇头，剛的眼睛就亮了起来。

“我也没上过，要不，咱们一起上学吧！肯定好玩！”

于是，他们就上学去了。

还正儿八经地通过了入学考试。

剛驳回了光一想要直接入侵系统黑掉官网的做法，“怎么能以这样的方式来欺骗呢！”傀儡师义正言辞。

光一撇了撇嘴，也不知道是哪个，利用自己做出来的那些小玩意满考场作弊的。

总之，顺利拿到了学生证，两个谎称20岁，实则都不知道是活了几百年的老妖怪，去宿舍楼找他们被分配好了的寝室了。

然后，在宿舍门口，光一第一次提出了关于上学的反对意见。

因为他和剛，不在一间寝室。

瞬间就不想上学了。

“你也要多认识认识新朋友啊，整天黏在我身边，不觉得无聊吗？”剛看着光一赌气噘嘴的样子哭笑不得，都这么多年过去了，怎么有时候还跟个小孩似的。

“没兴趣，不无聊。”光一说完，就将嘴巴抿成了一条线。

“行了别废话了，赶紧进去收拾东西，待会儿还要去买个人用品呢，就给你一个小时！”剛的回应简单粗暴，抢过光一手里的钥匙打开房间门就把他推了进去，嘱咐完之后就转身离开。

他的宿舍也一屋子灰等着擦扫，室友还没到，就他自己。

还有一句话，剛没说。

光一需要有朋友，需要有自己的社交圈子，他不能以堂本剛作为圆心，自己给自己画地为牢——那是私人物品，不是一个有情感有血肉的人。

名为神机傀儡，也是活生生的人。

 

“光一，要出去走走吗？”

“等我打完这一关……”

“Babe？”

“等我们打完这一关……”

“准一，拔电源！”

“哎哎哎哎哎不要啊剛！我们还没存档！！！”

看着已经漆黑一片的电视，长濑智也的嚎叫，响彻宿舍。

剛则直接走进房间，从地毯上将盘腿坐着的光一拎了起来，跟提小猫似的。

“玩几个小时了？”剛凶巴巴地问。

“十……十个小时！就十个小时！”光一不敢看剛的眼睛，所以谎言很快就被识破了。

“真的？”剛的声音里透着浓浓的怀疑。

“真……真的……”

“哎呀小剛！扣酱说得是真的！”长濑大咧咧地开口，丝毫没察觉自己替好友的解围是火上浇油。

“扣——酱？”傀儡师拉长的声音一起，光一就知道要糟。

完了，生气了。

“我已经帮你读好存档了，剛，最后游戏时间，30小时。”冈田准一操纵着游戏手柄冷静开口，一句话就将两个游戏boy拖进了深沟。

“行啊堂本光一！足足三倍的时间！下次再因为坐的时间太长有什么零件劳损，我给你换的时候就不用咒印了！疼死你！”剛揪着光一的耳朵就吼。

“哎剛！剛！声音太大了会惹麻烦的……”长濑满脸冷汗，他是真没想到，愤怒中的傀儡师会不管不顾啥都说。

“还有你！不教他点好的！成天打游戏！当初你怎么跟我保证的！你说会带光一出去多认识认识朋友我才放心把他交给你的！”骂完了光一骂长濑，一米八几的大老爷们被一个小个子给训得跟孙子似的，整个人都缩小了一圈。

“那啥，在游戏里，也能认识好多朋友啊小剛……”

“这话你去跟咪酱说吧！”剛冷笑一声，看向窗口。

长濑顺着剛的视线一扫，顿时头皮发麻——他的助手，一只雌性挪威森林猫，正隔着玻璃眼神不善地看着他。

猫咪敲敲窗框，窗户就自己打开了，咪酱跳进房间里，落地变成了一个猫耳猫尾身材火辣的美女，瞪着一双蓝色的竖瞳指着长濑的鼻子，张口就是训斥。

“长濑智也你又成天赖在屋子里打游戏！又好几天不吃不喝不睡用魔法药剂顶着！熬药水不是为了给你捏着手柄不务正业的！你再这样咱俩就解除契约！我去找个有出息的巫师当助手！”

咪酱气得不轻，尾巴上的长毛都炸了起来。

“别别，咪酱，祖宗，我错了，我错了还不行，你别走，我跟你讲那些巫师巫婆都坏得很，专爱骗你这样的小猫咪，说是当助手，其实就是去做实验材料我跟你说……”长濑赔笑着哄咪酱，一边说还一边悄悄挪上去，伸手搔上了助手的耳朵根。

“哼……咕噜……再给你一次机会，下次让我发现你玩游戏好几天都不出门，我就真的跟你解除契约了喵……好舒服，往下一点点咕噜噜……”

猫少女半眯着眼睛一脸享受，尾巴上的毛慢慢平顺了下去，长濑顺势坐下来，让咪酱趴在自己的大腿上。

这一幕在外人看来简直色情至极，可当事人眼神清明，一丝一毫的邪念都不曾有，对于长濑来说，咪酱是助手，是妹妹，是他悄悄喜欢上的姑娘，可这傻妞别的方面都挺早熟，只单单在情之一字上半点都不开窍，只是把长濑当自己的上司，当自己的哥哥，当成是最重要的家人而已。

那就等着吧，等着傻姑娘再懂事一些，再长大一点，他再明明白白表达自己的心意，跟她正八经地谈场恋爱。

现在么，他不愿意乘“猫”之危。

“怎么样，咪酱，这两天都打听到什么了？”把猫哄高兴了，长濑就问上了正题。

“飙车的家伙一直活动在池袋附近，一身黑衣带着头盔，只出现在行人最稀少的凌晨两点半到四点之间，但不是天天都出现，也没什么出现的规律。已经有五六个目击者被吓疯或者吓死了，但最邪乎的是，有些人能看见有些人看不见，看见的那些也有的有事有的没事，警察都没立案，这事儿已经成那一片的都市怪谈了。”咪酱在长濑腿上翻了个身，头枕着大腿仰面翻了个身，将她这几天打听到的情报告诉了屋子里的四个男人。

所有人都在地毯上坐下了，剛暂时放过了光一，转而思索咪酱带来的情报。

“明天晚上我们去看看吧，大家带上装备，以防万一。”剛的提议得到了三个人的首肯，冈田准一却提出了不同意见。

“后天再去吧。”

“为啥？”长濑不解。

“后天是月圆之夜，就像剛说的，以防万一。”冈田准一是狼人，月圆之夜是他力量最强的时刻。

“有道理有道理，那我们后天晚上八点，这个房间集合，怎么样？”长濑恍然，随手算了下塔罗牌，而后定下了计划。

这回没人再反对。

“走吧光一，我们找个地方好，好，聊，聊。”剛一把拽起光一，笑眯眯地咬牙切齿，把光一拖出了宿舍。

光一屁都不敢放一个，心里明白傀儡师是要秋后算账呢，现在不乖乖的，待会儿受的罪更多。

“你说，小剛不会把扣酱给拆了吧？”长濑用胳膊肘捅了捅冈田，看热闹不嫌事大。

“谁知道呢。”冈田不置可否。

“切，真无聊。”长濑哼了一声，又突然想起来什么似的，抓起游戏手柄，“陪我玩一局？”

“不了，我要去拳馆打拳。”冈田拒绝了长濑的提议，也起身离开。

“打拳打拳，筋肉怪人，也不怕脑子里都塞上肌肉！我自己玩。”长濑嘟嘟囔囔，握着手柄准备开局，电视屏幕就再一次黑了。

“你也给我出去跑步！成天坐在屋子里你都要生根了！等着发芽么？！”咪酱拎着电视插头冲着长濑大吼。

“我是巫师，又不是圣骑士，为什么要跑……”

“因为这样你就不会被圣骑士给秒了！人家剑都削到脖子上了你咒语还没念完也没力气逃跑可怎么办！赶紧走！我陪你一起跑！”

“诶——跟着人跑的猫咪可不多见，你想遭到整个运动场的围观么？”

“长濑智也！”咪酱尖叫一声，变成猫以后就张牙舞爪地扑了上去，照着长濑的脸就是一爪子。

顶着多了四条血道道的右脸，长濑穿着一身运动服，灰溜溜跑步去了。

咪酱竖着胜利的大尾巴，跟着巫师出了门。

 

冈田准一，长濑智也，一个狼人，一个男巫。

狼人冈田，老哥一个，很小很小到时候就离开家族隐居地独自闯荡，狼人的寿命足有千年，他才过了四分之一不到。

男巫长濑，有只契约妖精，名叫咪酱。世界上只有男巫女巫能够与妖精这种没有形体的生灵沟通，如果有某只妖精觉得这巫师还不错，它就会与巫师签订契约，成为巫师的助手，吞噬巫师找来的动物幼崽的灵魂，取而代之，并获得漫长的生命。否则作为连身体都没有的本源妖精，寿命只有春夏秋三季而已。

咪酱陪着长濑一起度过了三百多年的岁月，渐渐从一个不谙世事的小妖精，成长为了如今的管家婆。

妖精数量稀少，性格倨傲，巫师这群人也不好相与，以至于双方的雇佣关系经常走马灯似的换，像咪酱与长濑这样，从一而终的，实属罕见。

虽然多次嚷嚷着要解除契约，可咪酱从来没有把自己的威胁真的付诸行动。

被识破的起因，是咪酱并不知道光一不需要睡觉。

长濑靠着游戏机飞速与光一建立了革命友谊，一开始两个人为了互相忽悠还装模作样地按时睡觉按时上课，因为光一和剛公开的身份是恋人，剛就经常去光一的宿舍找自己打游戏忘了时间的“男朋友”，有时候冈田准一会陪着一起。

后来的一次长假，剛邀请大家一起去合宿，长濑特意让剛联系了一家可以带宠物的民宿，他要带着一开始就养在宿舍里的挪威森林猫，剛也同意了，定了个大和室。

半夜，咪酱见所有人都睡了，就磨着长濑陪她出去看萤火虫，一人一猫的对话，被假装睡觉的神机傀儡听了个全。

光一突然开口，把咪酱吓得蹦了起来，踩在冈田准一的肚子上将他给惊醒了，黑灯瞎火猛地睁开眼睛，却是一双野兽一样的眸子。

神机傀儡叫醒了自己的主人，四人一猫促膝长谈，才算是把彼此的老底全都亮出来。

剛和光一其实都挺惊讶的，果真是物以类聚，人以群分，冥冥之中都会互相吸引，他们这群名为“异常生物”的家伙。

因为这个契机，他们迅速熟稔了起来，而且因为长濑是巫师，咪酱也好奇心十足，一人一猫都很喜欢打听都市怪谈——有些纯粹是胡扯，有些则真的是非人生物搞的鬼。

原来长濑的原则是，知道它，找到它，解决它，和咪酱一起，借此收集稀奇古怪的魔法材料，制作各种魔药和魔法小玩意，有专门交易这些东西的场所，卖了换钱。

现在，有了朋友们的加入，材料收集起来简直不要太轻松，其余三个人也明确表示，他们只是闲得无聊凑热闹，那些材料也用不上，就都给了长濑，只要长濑赚的钱能请他们吃好吃的，买最新的游戏碟玩就好。

前一条是剛提出来的，后一条则是光一的要求。

问到冈田，他的回答更简单，“有人揍就挺好。”狼人微微一笑。

……行吧，你最厉害。三人无语。

长濑和冈田都知道傀儡师的名号，也和几个傀儡师打过交道，可他们只是听说过有神机傀儡这么一种东西，至于像光一这样完全不依靠傀儡线就自由行动的神机傀儡，则是闻所未闻。

光一催动法力，将自己的整条右手都变成了球形关节展示给长濑、冈田和咪酱看，两人一猫看得目不转睛，大呼惊奇。

长濑和剛交换了不少自己制作的小工具，互相夸对方的手艺好。

一旦有时间，剛就会拖着光一去找冈田切磋，狼人都是近战大师，十八般武艺样样精通，总是能战个痛。

短短几个月，他们四个就成了关系十分亲密的挚友。

哦对了，还有咪酱。

 

光一不知道自己被剛拽走以后长濑的“担忧”，也不知道冈田甩下长濑做体能训练去了，更不知道男巫正被自己的契约妖精逼着，在操场上一圈一圈地跑。

光一现在正脑袋上顶着满满一碗水，跪坐在酒店房间的地毯中央，啥也没穿。

双手被剛用内衬柔软的手铐束在背后，极力克制住自己身体的抖动，因为剛正埋首在他胸前，轮番照顾着他的乳头，那两点红豆，已经被啃咬得肿胀不堪，光亮水润。

除了手铐，剛没给光一戴任何的小道具，可却让他感到更加空虚，饥渴难耐。

剛带着他进屋后命令他脱光的时候光一就知道大事不妙了，果然，脱光之后又被命令跪坐下来，手铐束缚住了双手，头顶被放了一碗接得满满的水，傀儡师冷笑着，“既然你愿意一动不动一坐就是30小时，那你就继续坐着吧，水要是洒了，有你好看。”

所以现在即使被撩拨得已经欲火焚身，光一也不敢让碗里的水洒出一丁点。

听从剛的命令已经成为了他骨子里的本能，根本不需要思考和权衡。

“照顾”完了乳头，剛的舌头一路向下，在肚脐周围画着圈，还十分恶意地咬了一口那肌肉结实现在正在急速起伏的腹部。

“好漂亮的肚脐呀，真想在这里穿个环什么的。”剛的语气里透着玩味，他戏谑般的起身看向光一，可对方没有半点惊慌失措和恐惧什么的，反而神色无比认真。

“嗯……如果剛觉得好看，那就可以。”吞下一口因情欲而泛起的唾液，光一的语气却好像他同意陪剛看一部他并不感兴趣的电影一样，稀松平常。

“那我若是在你这里穿环呢？”剛说着就拧了一把光一一侧的乳首，换来了对方倒吸一口冷气，“如果这里穿环我还不满足，还想穿这里呢？”

第二个“这里”，剛握上了光一的分身，果然看到他脸上露出了纠结的神色。

这才对啊，你有没有点原则啊堂本光一……

“那还是启动咒印之后再……再弄吧，我怕疼。”光一再次开口，打断了剛的无声吐槽，也让对方满脸错愕，差点张大了嘴巴。

“你，你刚刚说什么？”剛简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，下意识地以为光一在逗他。

“不行么……那我就尽量忍着吧。”光一的语气有些可怜兮兮的，他以为剛还是没消气，这是对他没听话一直一直玩游戏的惩罚。

水润润的眸子，因为换上了隐形眼镜而更显帅气的脸庞，半点都没有开玩笑的神色，认真的表情，都让剛意识到，光一陈述的，都是他自己认为的事实，没有想要消遣堂本剛，也没有对堂本剛的馊主意提出一丁点反对意见。

老早以前剛其实就已经知道，堂本光一，从来不会拒绝堂本剛，不论是之前屈服于神机傀儡和傀儡师之间的主奴关系，还是后来的那种不清不楚的恋爱关系。

他是想让光一做出改变的，多交些朋友，有自己的社交圈子，别再跟一只带着牵引绳的宠物狗一样，只能在自己的主人脚边打转，堂本剛希望自己作为堂本光一的恋人，而不是主人，可现在剛却颓然发现，自己所做的一切，完全是无用功。

不论光一在网上认识了多少网友，不论他和长濑智也怎样的称兄道弟，光一的骨子里没有半点改变，甚至与之前相比，有过之而无不及，他对剛的听从，从最开始的因为屈服和畏惧，渐渐转变为了完全的心甘情愿，剛不知道爱情是不是拥有这样巨大的力量，他只知道，这样的光一，让他感到心疼又无力。

剛现在最不想看到的局面就是这个，他希望光一拥有自己的人生，成为一个独立的人，不要作为寄生在傀儡师身上的菟丝花，离开了主人就不能活下去。

他当然高兴光一爱着他，满心满眼全是他，但这绝对不能作为光一生命的全部，绝对不能。

剛也没有忘记，这一切的大前提，是光一要活着。而目前唯一能让他活着的方法，就是作为堂本剛的神机傀儡存在着，否则一旦两个人彻底斩断了联系，光一就会瞬间躯体灰飞烟灭，灵魂归于虚无。

此题无解。

这才是剛身心俱疲、倍感无力的根本原因。

头上的水碗被端走了，手铐也解开了，剛将光一从地上抱起来，然后扔在床上塞进了被窝里，自己也脱衣上床，把光一整个人都圈进了怀里，头埋在对方的颈窝，很长很长时间都没有抬头。

光一能感觉到，剛正在伤心，可他不知道为什么。

转了半圈，光一改为与剛面对面，他抽出一条胳膊，迟疑了一小会儿，最终将手放在了剛的脑袋上，轻轻抚摸着他那头已经染回了黑色的短发。

“剛，你怎么了？”光一透着浓浓不解的声音响起在头顶，也让情绪低落的剛哑然失笑，我这不是自己跟自己找别扭是什么，当事人还什么都不懂呢，我瞎操心个什么劲。

暂时放下了心中沉甸甸的担子，剛抬起头，眼睛里透着笑意，“我的惩罚还没有结束呢，你今天要服侍到我满意为止，听清楚了没有？”

“嗯？有哪一次你不满意吗？”光一歪了歪头，神色十足地无辜。

故意的，这回这家伙一定是故意的！

光是看着光一现在这幅表情，都让剛已经硬的不行的下体又一阵胀痛，强忍下那股直想把对方按在床上捅个对穿的邪火，剛气得一阵磨牙。

“你要是再废话，这次就是我的第一个不满意！”

“那客官，满意的话要给奴家五星好评哟~”

好评你妈个头啊！

眼见光一坏笑着缩进了被子里，然后下体就爆发出一阵销魂的快感，舒服得一阵哆嗦之后，剛将那句骂人话咽了下去。

反正后天晚上才集合呢，我有40个小时可以在床上好好折腾你。

傀儡师是这样决定的。

 

“嘶——”光一小声吸着凉气，揉了一下自己的腰。

“腰疼？”是长濑戏谑的声音。

“嗯。”

“他没把你拆了？”得到了肯定答案后，声音更加戏谑。

“……差点。”

“为啥没拆？”

“因为今天要干正经事！妈的！站着说话不腰疼！”光一没忍住爆了句粗，明显骂的是长濑，然后他换了个姿势，后背靠在墙上。

“你现在就是站着说话，你腰不也一样疼？”长濑干脆像个民工似的蹲在了地上。

“滚！”光一一脚踹过去，巫师敏捷一闪，踢了个空。

现在是凌晨两点，他们六个小时之前从学校出发，需要吃饭的吃了顿晚饭，一起去歌舞伎町的地下制作间里取几样工具，然后就步行来到距离歌舞伎町不远的池袋，找到了事发地。

光一和长濑一组，冈田和剛一组，咪酱单独一组，两个傀儡师事先在路口安装了机关，长濑和咪酱用魔法共享视野监视，冈田充当的角色则跟每次一样——当打手，狼人变出了自己的狼耳和尾巴，眸子变得像野兽，放射出令人胆寒的光芒。

咪酱飞上空中，另外两组就藏身在黑魆魆的小胡同里，静待摩托车骑手的到来。长濑已经用塔罗牌测算过，今晚，那家伙必然会出现。

凌晨两点四十五分，引擎声由远及近，咪酱报告了摩托车的位置，光一和剛联手启动机关，摩托车骑手在路口拐弯的时候，细细的红线在楼与楼之间亮起，带倒了摩托，带倒了骑手。

摩托车擦着地面磨出一连串的火星，骑手狼狈不堪地打了两个滚，有两只猫耳朵的头盔滚到了另外一边。

四个人冲上前去，骇然发现，这个穿着紧身皮衣皮裤的女人，竟然没有头。

一缕淡淡的黑烟不断冒出来，脖颈处，断口整齐。

无头骑士。

这无头骑士“看”了一圈已经傻在原地的剛他们，然后就十分淡定地捡起自己的头盔，扶起摩托车，潇洒离开了。

直到引擎声渐渐消失在远方，咪酱气急败坏的声音响起来，他们才回过了神。

“喂喂喂！那怪物已经跑啦！你们四个大傻瓜！！！”挪威森林猫扇着一对小蝠翼从天而降，破口大骂——

“赶紧追啊！！！”

“不，不能追。”开口的是长濑，神情前所未有的严肃。

“为什么？”咪酱不解。

“那好像是‘织梦者’的造物。”

“织梦者？哪是什么？”光一第一次听说这个词。

“能够把自己的梦境变成现实的一群家伙。”剛也沉下了脸，这个词，显然他也听说过。

“对，这些家伙到底是从梦里跑出来的妖物，还是身怀异能的人类已经不得而知，但每一个织梦者都行踪诡秘，残忍邪恶，并且织梦者的数量极其稀少，他们会利用自己的造物来收割人类的灵魂，为自己的梦境造物提供能量。”长濑接过剛的话。

“一旦遇见了梦境的造物，绝对不能追击，因为这些东西会把现实世界的生物引入梦的世界里，然后困在其中，承受永恒的痛苦，既不能被梦境所同化，也不能逃出梦境。彻底消灭它们，唯一的办法就是找到这个‘织梦者’。”剛继续补充。

“那你们刚才……”咪酱意有所指。

“织梦者的造物只能收割普通人类的灵魂，对我们这种异常生物就没办法了，梦境造物是没有智慧的，它们会下意识地吞噬周围所有活物的灵魂，我们刚才的恍惚，就是这东西的本能所造成的。”长濑给咪酱解释。

“是这样么？我怎么不知道？”咪酱落到地上收起了自己的小翅膀，仰起头问长濑。

“因为你从来不看书啊我的祖宗……”长濑扶额。

“没遇上你之前，我偶然得到过一本其他傀儡师的笔记，那上面提了一笔。”光一好奇的眼神递了过来，剛就告诉了他。

“不过织梦者已经销声匿迹很久了，最新的记载还是在幕府时代，怎么突然就又冒出来了一个？”长濑摸着下巴，也挺疑惑。

“谁知道呢，抓过来揍一顿兴许就说了吧？”剛耸了耸肩，织梦者虽然危险又诡异，但他们五个捏在一块，还是有一战之力的，他并不是很担心。

“……你们都看我做什么？”一直没说话的冈田终于吱声了，因为余下三人一猫都将眼神投向了他。

“没啥，揍一顿的事就拜托你了，准一。”长濑故作深沉地拍了拍冈田的肩膀，此时狼人已经恢复到了人类形态，可浑身硬邦邦的肌肉还是反震得巫师手掌生疼。

“那我们去‘收线’了，线上应该会残留点什么东西，到时候Babe你来分析分析，看看能不能追踪到那家伙的藏身之处。”剛见长濑点头之后，就招呼光一去帮忙，他们将楼体之间拉成网的傀儡线都收了起来，然后递给巫师一小团已经被染成了黑色的细线，那应该是刮到那个无头骑士脖子上面冒出的黑雾，所以才变黑了。

长濑仔细查看一番，叫一声“咪酱”，猫咪会意，马上吐出来个泡泡样的东西，巫师接过泡泡，把线团塞了进去，然后将泡泡揣进了口袋。

他们离开了。

 

那团傀儡线并没有带来什么有用的信息。

预料之中。

咪酱几乎发动了东京都二十三区所有的野猫来帮她搜集消息，剛带着光一将现代的迷你摄像机和傀儡术结合，做了好多只动物摄影机供咪酱差遣，根据冈田带回来的监控资料，长濑给那些摄像头上都加了特殊的滤镜，防止摄影机什么都拍不下来。

已经没有人在乎考勤和结业了，反正他们四个上大学的初衷，都只是一时兴起罢了，钱够花又不愿意整天无所事事，找工作还觉得麻烦，这些活了几百年的家伙都知道，学校里的日子是最轻松惬意的，要不怎么说物以类聚，人以群分呢，都想一块儿去了。

现在他们四个加上咪酱已经把据点设在了歌舞伎町曾经的那家名叫“薄荷糖”、属于剛和光一的小店原址中，店铺的窗户被故意钉上门板，弄得破破烂烂，换了个暗门，重新挖了一条通往制作间的地道，买下了店铺后面的小院子又搭了一间屋子，内里的装修却坚固又舒适，还带着超级多的防盗报警系统。

长濑拎着自己的小皮箱就入住了，光一曾经无意中见过，那个小破箱子简直像个无底洞，里面装着各种各样乱七八糟巫师专用的东西，他都怀疑男巫可以毫不费力地从里面掏出一只成年非洲象……

咪酱和冈田整天在外面，一个要搜集信息，一个要锻炼身体，尽到“打手”的职责。

剛和光一成天都在改造武器，全是针对“织梦者”的，以他们对于这个群体有限的了解，尽可能地在对战的时候保全自身。

这一次，契约妖精带来的，就全是新消息了。

古怪的事情已经出现在东京的各个街区。

有一身白色修女装的银发少女晃荡在商业区，可衣服的接缝全是别针连起来的，挽着男人的手臂将人带到小巷子里，然后就不见了踪影，只留下一个怎么都叫不醒的男人。

红发红眼的娇小少女，手里拿着一把寒光闪闪的日本刀，旁人只是多嘴问了一句“你是不是在玩Cosplay啊？”就被一刀斩成两半，尸体被火烧得连个渣都不剩，等旁观者从极度惊骇中回过神，少女也早就不见了。

便利店里来了个自称是“魔王”的打工者，只在深夜上工，据说，去那家便利店，凌晨两点以后只买一件商品的顾客，几天以后都会被发现死在家里……

猫当然不会描述得这么准确，是咪酱听了那些人类理解不了的见闻自行总结出来的。

买了一张大地图，他们将所有的事发地点都标记了出来，结合着动物傀儡摄影机拍到的那些古怪的疑似梦境造物的离开方向，划出了那个织梦者可能隐藏地点的范围。

织梦者每时每刻其实都在跟梦境的世界相抗衡，他们从梦境中获得力量，一开始力量非常小，只能做出一个梦境造物，活动范围也非常有限，吞噬的灵魂够多了以后，梦境造物就在不断增加，活动范围也在不断变大。因此，需要的灵魂越多，梦境世界将他拖进去的力量也就越大，但如果停止吞噬灵魂，那就会立即被梦境所吞噬，所以他就只能不断地增加梦境造物的数量，收割更多的灵魂，变得更加强大，也变得更加脆弱。

但这个周期会十分漫长，有时候甚至会持续近千年。

这个织梦者蜕变的这样快，有些不正常。

长濑边给地图画圈边给其他人科普，最后划出的活动范围依旧过于广阔，无从下手调查。

“你们有谁了解二次元吗？”就在众人愁眉不展的时候，刷着手机一副置身度外模样的冈田突然说话了。

“二次元？不知道啊，怎么了小准？”剛回头。

“我觉得那家伙极有可能藏在这个地方，即使不是，那他也非常有可能去这个地方搞事情。”冈田将手机屏幕展示给他们看。

四颗脑袋挤在了一起，其中还有一颗毛茸茸的猫脑袋。

光一的鼻孔钻进了猫毛，他揉着鼻子退出来，自己打开电脑搜关键词。

剛也凑到了神机傀儡身边。

原来是秋叶原要举办花车游行和露天漫展。

页面往下翻，图片里那些帅哥萌妹，有好几个的长相都符合咪酱带来的消息。

“茵蒂克丝，夏娜，真奥贞夫……喂喂，我们这个织梦者，难道要么是个宅男，要么是个宅女么？”剛忍不住吐槽。

“九成的可能性吧。”长濑摸着下巴看着地图上秋叶原的位置，那个地方，就在他们划定的范围之内。

“我觉得，那天我们有必要去一趟了。”长濑智也如是说。

“同意。”

“同意。”

“同意。”

“同意喵。”

“同意就同意，喵什么喵？”

“要你管喵！”

 

十月份的秋叶原，是举行露天庆典最好的时间。

而秋叶原，是举办露天漫展的最佳地点。

卖周边的，做COS的，画本子的，写同人的，各路沉浸在二次元中的男男女女欢聚一堂，今天是御宅族的盛宴。

也是咪酱为数不多可以变成兽耳娘随心所欲的时刻。

“我想飞上去看看嘛！”咪酱走在人挤人的大街上，不断央求长濑。

“想都别想！”长濑断然拒绝。

“为什么！”

“你自己说，飞天猫咪和人形兽耳，哪个更容易暴露？”

“……好吧喵。”咪酱耳朵有些耷拉了下去，不再磨叽了。

就是这点不好啊，猫咪本体的时候有蝠翼可以飞，一旦变成了人，就飞不起来了。

她也不是真的什么都不懂的小傻猫，所以才更郁闷。

“扣酱？你那边情况怎么样？‘麻雀’有什么异常吗？”小插曲之后，五个人就分散开来，靠塞在耳朵里的隐形耳机互相联系，剛跟光一确认情况，说话声音清晰地传了过来。

“一切正常，你呢？‘乌鸦’的情况怎样？”

“乌鸦目前没有异常，继续监视吧。”

“好。”

“麻雀”和“乌鸦”是两种鸟形傀儡摄像机，光一负责操控30只麻雀，剛负责20只乌鸦，剩下的三个就在这条街上巡查，去那些鸟不方便监控的地方，时刻待命以应对突发情况。

漫展从上午十点开始，一直持续到晚上十点，八点钟是花车游行，已经提前清理好了道路。

没有任何异常。

“Babe，塔罗牌算不出来吗？”冈田突然开口。

“算不出来，上次能那么准确地将那无头骑士的出现时间算出来已经是撞大运了，别太指望那东西。”

“我可听说塔罗牌大师测算命运测算得挺准啊？”剛也嬉笑着插了一嘴。

“那都是神棍吹牛逼的，一群半吊子，巫师算塔罗牌就跟厨师会切菜一样，你见过有人自称是‘切菜大师’的么？”长濑超级不屑，“所以啊，自称‘塔罗牌大师’的，全部都是骗子，有一个算一个。”

“是真的哦喵，不是巫师的话塔罗牌是算不准的，但巫师的话绝对不会把塔罗牌当做谋生的手段，专精这一方面的。”

“诶？为啥？”光一被勾起了兴趣。

“你觉得，一个可以沟通异界妖精签订契约的巫师，需要依靠塔罗牌去维持生计吗？”剛特有的慢悠悠语调响了起来。

“……也对哦。”

“是啊，不是我们看不起塔罗牌占卜，实在是命运这东西太飘忽，没个定数，每时每刻都在变化。命运像头发，谁能数得清呢。”长濑说话，一如既往的大咧咧。

插科打诨中，夜幕降临，花车游行，开始了。

一个小时的花车游行，花车队伍从街头排到街尾，各种各样的动漫游戏主题装饰着五颜六色的花车，二次元角色站在巨大的花车上，朝着游客们挥手微笑。第一辆花车马上就要离开游行路段了，最后一辆花车才刚刚驶入。

就在此时，异变徒生。

 

也就是一秒钟的恍惚，再回神，光一就发现，自己来到了秋叶原空无一人的大街上。

路灯散发着惨淡的光，街道上弥漫着雾气，两旁的房屋破败不堪，天空中没有月亮，他身边没有一个人。

隐形耳机爆发出一阵尖啸，光一赶紧把那玩意从耳朵里掏出来拿得远远的，尖啸声越来越大，耳机开始冒烟，逐渐变烫。

烫的快拿不住的时候，他将耳机丢了出去，耳机落地，像个小鞭炮似的爆炸了。

一只手从后面搭上了光一的肩膀，他想都没想回手就是一刀——那把可以变成绳子的日本刀被光一缠在了手腕上，以防万一。

“别紧张，扣酱！是我！”攻击被挡下，长濑嘶声提醒，光一这才卸了力道。

“怎么回事？”光一和长濑从马路中间走到路边，压低了声音问。

“这个织梦者，把梦境世界和现实世界整个翻过来了！咱们五个应该是掉到了夹缝里，所以才一个鬼影子都见不到。”长濑咬着牙，他也没想到，这家伙居然如此丧心病狂。

“这……还能做到这种事？”光一也被吓了一跳。

“如果被梦境世界牵扯太深，自身力量也足够强的话，是有可能的，好在被翻过来的范围只有这一条街，要不然就麻烦大了。”长濑看看四周，脸上突然浮现出了一丝笑容。

“喵——你怎么好像很开心的样子？”小巷子里飞出一只长毛猫，背生蝠翼，口吐人言，是咪酱。

“因为我们几个的介入，‘翻过来’这个动作，被卡住了。”长濑脸上的笑容扩大，“所以这里才一个人都没有，一个梦境世界的怪物也没有。我们最好在这里干掉那个织梦者，这样对两边世界的破坏，会最小。”

“那家伙会来找咱们么？他不会就把我们几个丢在这里让我们等死吧？”光一还是不放心。

“不会，他一定会把卡住齿轮的木棍都拔走，否则就无法正常运转了。”男巫十分笃定。

“剩下那两个呢？咪酱你看见了吗？”长濑继续问自己的妖精助手。

“没，可能在前面吧。”猫落地变成了女孩子，她指着被路灯点亮了一点点的街道。

向着浓雾淡一些的方向，三人迈出了脚步。

 

接下来的半个多小时里，整条街就跟二次元明星大乱斗似的。

各种各样稀奇古怪的动漫真人携带着各种各样稀奇古怪的技能向着光一他们攻击过来，一看就是那个织梦者的梦境造物，不过，激烈的战斗给光一带来的却是松一口气，因为长濑说对了，织梦者并不打算放过他们，一定会把他们杀死，不过这样的话倒是给他们行了方便，可以顺藤摸瓜找到正主了。

冈田在战斗开始了十来分钟之后也加入了进来，光一的心也跟着提起来了——剛呢？剛去哪了？

试着催动法术联系自己的傀儡师，可就像是信号被中途掐断了一样，精神力顺着那条傀儡线，只走到一半就无声无息地消失了。

这可不是个好兆头。

对讲机全废了，傀儡师和神机傀儡之间的秘法也用不上，光一只能专注于眼前的战斗，期望能够在找到那个织梦者之前找到剛，多拖一分，剛的危险就多一分。

越往前进，敌人越多，他们被逼进了另一条小巷，在这个死胡同的尽头，看见了正在研究一面墙的剛。

“光一？快来！”剛一回头，见到最前面的神机傀儡，眼睛一亮，抓着他的手腕子就穿墙而过。

长濑想要跟上去，被硬邦邦的砖头撞得眼冒金星。

“操！”长手长脚的巫师破口大骂，将怒气都发泄在了堵过来的敌人身上了，魔法炸弹不要钱似的往外扔。

可敌人也跟不要钱似的往上填，咪酱用魔法解开了一道门的锁，“快进来！”她尖叫。

三人鱼贯而入，狼狈逃窜。

 

“墙封死了，剛，你能再打开一次通道吗？”墙后面是一片昏暗，光一只能勉强看清对方的脸。

“你让我试试。”剛的眉头皱的死紧，显然这个状况也让他感到棘手。

自己试了两次，让光一帮着又试了一次，墙还是墙，纹丝不动。

“打破算了。”光一抬脚就踢。

“不行！空间的墙和物理的墙不一样你不知道吗！”剛呵斥，因为焦急，所以烦躁。

光一咬了咬嘴唇，不说话了。

“我们往前走吧，等解决了那家伙，应该就没事了。”剛看了一眼黑魆魆的另一头，缓和了语气。

“顺着这条路，能找到那个织梦者？”光一听懂了，霍地抬头，眼睛放射出光芒。

“是，而且，这个织梦者，说不定跟傀儡师还有渊源。我来到这个鬼地方后就发现了傀儡术的痕迹，痕迹太轻微了，我要不是天师，绝对察觉不到。顺着线索追查到这，墙应该是个暗门，门后这条路，就通往织梦者真正藏身的地方。”剛将光一的手放进自己的掌心，不是担心光一会害怕，只是因为习惯。

“你没有受到那些梦境造物的袭击？”边往前走，光一边问。

“干掉了几个，我遇上的不多。倒是你们，怎么被这么多那东西撵得满街跑？”剛轻笑一声，出言想要缓和气氛。

“那个啊，我跟你讲……”光一也咧开嘴笑了，开始将他到这里后发生的事情都讲给剛听。

路到了尽头，光一的故事也讲完了，尽头是一扇大门，门里镶着一个天平，天平平衡就能开门。

而平衡条件，是傀儡师的心脏作为砝码。

所有的暴力手段都试过了，大门纹丝不动。

“我们原路回去。”剛当机立断，转头就发现，那面墙已经距离他们只有一臂的距离了。

五个面，都是墙，还有一扇该死的门。

他们被困住了。

光一这回不管剛怎么说了，用傀儡师的手段打破了一面墙，冲进了另一间五面是墙一面是门的、一模一样的房间。

打破天花板，爬进房间；打破地板，掉入房间；无论打破哪一面墙，都是同样的房间。

“都怪我，都怪我……”剛自责不已，要不是他拽着光一进来，也许就不会遇到这样的局面。

光一还没来得及安慰，古怪的门就变成了显示屏，长濑他们三个被怪物围攻，被同化，马上就要沦为梦境世界的奴隶。

“别看了，都是假的。”见光一不由自主被画面吸引，剛赶紧捅了他一下。

“是啊，都是假的，都是假的……”光一喃喃自语，语气里却无论如何都无法释然。

怎么看，都不像是假的。不知道是什么样的直觉，反正就觉得，不是假的。

也许是关心则乱吧。

那毕竟是他的朋友。

堂本光一的，朋友。

他有朋友了。

不再整日围着剛转，满心满眼都是这一个人。光一一点都不厌烦这样的生活，正相反，他本来对和除剛以外的人建立更深厚的关系充满反感和恐惧，他怕自己被分散注意力，怕剛因此而难过，怕自己因为剛的难过而难过。

可有了朋友，光一就发现，自己的幸福和开心，好像更多了。

剛也更开心他可以拥有自己的社交圈子。

这是剛希望看到的吧。

那些普通人类的死活，光一根本不关心，人满世界都有，一百年就换一茬子，像虫蚁，如草芥。可这世界上只有一个长濑智也，只有一个冈田准一，只有一个名叫咪酱的妖精。

光一完全能察觉出，剛说的那句“都是假的”，是骗他的。

剛早就看出来了，都是真的。

“剛，傀儡之心拿出来的话，一分钟之内我还是有行动能力的，在这个期间通过大门，将傀儡之心放回去，难题就能解决了。”光一第一次用这种表面商量实则是告知的语气跟傀儡师说话。

傀儡之心其实是偃师和天师的第二个心脏，从重量到法术性质，都和傀儡师的心脏一模一样。所以神机傀儡的制作才那样困难，和心脏配型一样，简直是大海捞针。

“不行！”剛断然拒绝，想都没想。

长濑他们在敌人的包围中越战越疲乏，身体上开始出现与梦境怪物一样的组织结构，与此同时，这个房间的墙壁和天花板也开始慢慢长出尖利的刺，墙壁向内部缓慢挤压，“咯吱咯吱”砖块互相摩擦的声音沉闷又听得人牙酸，这种一点一点迈向死亡的感觉，实在是太让人绝望。

光一试着掰断尖刺，打破地板，可这一回却不奏效了。

“剛！再不快点下决心，我们所有人都得死！”光一的眼睛里放射出灼灼的光芒，一瞬不瞬地盯着对方，豹子一样地凶狠，却是对自己的。

“好！听你的，光一！”剛犹豫再犹豫，终于狠了狠心，答应下来，从怀中掏出一把特殊材料做成的小刀，向光一的左胸口探去。

正如光一说的那样，如果下不了决心，就会死……

就会死……

死……

一颗头颅高高飞起，“堂本剛”惊讶地看着自己没有头的躯干，泥一样地瘫软下去，一脸的不可思议。意识彻底消散之前，他看见的是，堂本光一如冰雪般冷漠的眉眼，和一把燃烧着淡红色火焰的日本刀，握在一只骨节分明的手中。

为什么？

为什么会认出来？

为什么下得去手？

这到底是为什么……

头颅和身体都凭空消失了，一同消失的还有这间令人不安的屋子，光一重新回到了街上。

这条街两旁的店铺楼宇变得更加破败，简直像是被空袭了之后的城市，路面上干净整洁，可入目全是断壁残垣。

有脚步声传来，光一望过去，发现是有些灰头土脸的长濑和咪酱，他们身后跟着已经变成狼人形态的冈田，冈田背上背着一身狼狈的剛。

见到剛的那一刻，光一就感觉到，他们之间的那条谁也看不见的傀儡线又恢复了连接。

“剛！他这是怎么了？”喊完了名字，光一马上看向长濑。

“你被拽进墙里之后，我们逃进了一扇门里，里面居然是真正的梦境世界，我们差点就变成怪物了。”帮着冈田和光一将剛放在路边靠着墙，长濑说起之前的经历，还是心有余悸，“后来剛不知道打破了什么屏障，就这么从空中掉下来，那时候我们已经神志不清了，剛砸进怪物堆里，然后我们就回来了，莫名其妙的。”

“咳咳咳……我大概咳咳……大概知道怎么回事。”剛嘶哑缓慢的声音突然响了起来，期间还夹杂着几阵剧烈的咳嗽。

“你先别说话，先别说话，喝点水再说，剛……”光一手忙脚乱地向怀里伸去，掏出一个小小的水壶拧开递到剛的嘴边。

喝了一口特制的药水，剛的精神果然好了很多。咪酱帮他检查伤口，发现全都是擦伤和划伤，看着吓人，其实没什么大事。

掏出药迅速将那些面积大的都涂了一层，还没涂完，地面就开始震动。

雾气散了，远处的楼宇更加破烂了，道路尽头像镜子似的龟裂出一道一道的沟壑，“喀嚓”一声脆响，镜面碎了。

“为什么？为什么为什么为什么！！！”一个疯狂粗哑的声音响彻在这一方小天地里，带着浓浓的愤恨，不甘，和不解。

从一片惨白的空间破洞中冲出了一个上面长满了动漫和游戏角色的巨大高背椅，红色的椅面上坐着一个又矮又胖的眼镜男，还在愤怒地质问、嘶吼。

“卧槽？冬瓜成精了？”长濑怪里怪气的一声惊叫，让所有人都哄堂大笑，光一看着剛笑，还顺手擦掉了他脸上的一块脏东西。

剛坐在地上，被光一的动作提醒，他仰头看向自己的神机傀儡，自己的恋人，向他伸出了一只手。

光一把他拽了起来。

感受到那只握着自己的手还温暖有力，光一一直悬着吊着的心，总算是放下了一些。

“没事吗？”但还是凑到剛耳边低声问。

“没事，就是摔晕了，妈的身上好疼。”剛摇了摇头，整理衣服的时候触碰到了伤口，顿时龇牙咧嘴。

还有力气开玩笑，那就是真的没什么大碍。

光一的心，终于全部放下了。

“操你妈！操你妈操你妈操你妈！！！”那男人用一连串的咒骂回应了长濑。

“我说，你个傻逼，除了一句话重复四遍，你还有没有什么别的交流模式啦？”咪酱用一根手指掏掏耳朵，毒舌功力丝毫不逊于长濑。

“去死吧！去死吧去死吧去死吧！！！”男人吼完就一挥手，乱七八糟的梦境造物就从椅子上脱离出去，冲向了地面上的五个人。

来不及吐槽这人的交流方式，众人都摆出了应敌的姿态。

长濑从自己的空间包里掏出了好几个大零件，跟咪酱一起将这些东西组装成了一个机关炮台，对着天空就是一通扫射。

冈田仰天发出一声嘹亮的狼嚎，月圆之夜，狼人不仅能够从月亮里获得力量，还能用自己的力量召唤月亮，只要在地球范围之内，无论落入哪个异空间，都可以。如果在真正的梦境世界，这样做是绝对不被允许的，但现在这里是两个世界的夹缝，也就无所谓了。

剛和光一则在火力掩护下接近罪魁祸首——那个矮冬瓜织梦者。

现实世界的月光被狼人召唤到了夹缝里，真实的入侵，加剧了这个空间的不稳定，两个世界开始逐渐分离，空间开始动荡。

“快停下！快停下快停下快停下！！！”复读机似的粗哑声音又响起来了，随着他的喊叫，空间震荡真的停了下来。

呃，虽然疑似是个沙雕，但本事还是有的。

这个“织梦者”对夹缝空间的操控让所有人都提高了警惕，傀儡师在破破烂烂的楼房间拉起特殊的傀儡线，依靠这些坚固无比的线在空中跳跃，顺便把一部分梦境造物切片。

“傀儡师！傀儡师傀儡师傀儡师！！！”织梦者发现了空中的剛，马上兴奋出声。

怪物们都转移了目标，向着剛围攻了过去。

“抓活的！抓活的抓活的抓活的！！！”

“要灵魂！要灵魂要灵魂要灵魂！！！”

听到这个，光一和剛对视一眼，俩人一挑眉毛，瞬间定下了计划。

计划名字就叫，“你猜猜我的灵魂到底在哪个身体里”。

织梦者果然傻逼了。

一会儿“在这里！”一会儿“在那里！”也不知道是强迫症还是怎么的，每句话都要说四遍，梦境造物被指挥得晕头转向，很快就被人道主义毁灭了一大批。

所有人都看出来了，靠着仿佛无穷无尽的梦境造物，根本没法接近这家伙然后干掉他。于是大家开始转而消耗织梦者的力量，这个冬瓜精明显是个脑子有问题的，暴躁易怒，非常鲁莽。

当一个诡秘的黑洞慢慢在高背椅后面出现并扩大的时候，大家都松了一口气。

成了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！操你妈！操你妈操你妈操你妈！！！！”

黑洞扩大到了比椅子还大，一丝丝黑色的能量被这个织梦者吸进了身体里，然后黑洞就猛地爆发出一阵强大的吸力，将织梦者吸走了。

“你们给我等着——”黑洞彻底关闭之前，织梦者的声音从洞里传了出来。

“原来这个混蛋也会说别的啊……”长濑吐槽的话音还没落，众人就再次一个恍惚，回到了秋叶原五颜六色、熙熙攘攘的大街上。

花车游行已经结束，距离漫展收场已经只剩下半小时了，还是有不少人流连忘返，准备再扫一波打折货。

在夹缝里至少度过了一夜的时间，可现实世界里，只不过是不到一小时而已。

五个人汇和在一起，头也不回地离开了会场。

 

“也就是说，我们最后找到的‘织梦者’，是个弱智的神经病？”长濑的大长腿一伸，没骨头似的瘫在懒人沙发上。

他们回到了歌舞伎町的据点中，处理好伤口之后，人手一瓶或一杯酒精饮料，放松紧张的神经，疲惫的肉体。

“不，那是个心智健全且狡猾的家伙。”剛否定了长濑下的结论，“我刚掉到夹缝里就被抓住了，那家伙利用梦境造物和我的法术，制造出了一个跟我一模一样的特殊造物，让他去找光一。估计是因为最后被光一识破还被一刀砍了，对他的大脑造成了损伤。普通的梦境造物依靠本能行事，那个东西却跟他的主人一样狡猾。也多亏光一的斩杀，我才能从囚笼中脱困，才能让他的力量在短时间内削弱一大截，让Babe你们脱身。扣酱，你是最大的功臣！”

剛毫无保留的夸奖让光一脸都红了，他端起酒杯以喝酒来掩饰自己的害羞，结果还被呛住了。

傀儡师一脸无奈地给他拍后背，还声音黏糊糊地抱怨，“你倒是慢点喝啊。”

“为什么那个织梦者会揪着你的灵魂不放？”长濑皱了皱眉，提出了一个问题。

“我也不知道，兴许他是信了‘傀儡师的灵魂里藏着千万条人命’这种鬼话吧。该死的影山留加。”剛给长濑解释完，最后一句还是咒骂了出来。

“嘿！那兄弟，我欠你一条命了。”长濑无意知道“影山留加”到底是个什么玩意，他拍了拍光一的肩膀，主动转移话题。

“也欠我一条。”冈田附和。

“还有我的喵。”

长濑一仰头喝光了酒，然后站起身，“我今天回宿舍去住了，游戏好多天都没登录了，估计小伙伴们都想我了。”

“哼！你干脆住进游戏里面算了。”咪酱哼了一声，变成猫率先走了出去。

“走走走小准，陪我打游戏去。”长濑不光自己要走，还拐走了狼人。

“咪酱不玩？”

“她从来不玩。”

“那我陪你吧。”冈田点点头，跟剛和光一挥了挥手，算是告别，就也离开了。

房间里只剩下了光一和剛。

“呐，扣酱，你是怎么认出来，那个东西不是我的？”剛目送着两人一猫离开，玩了会儿杯子，开口问道。

“因为你跟我说过，我的命，谁要都不许给，你要也不行。能亲口说出这句话的剛，怎么可能亲手取我的命呢。”光一轻笑了一声，似乎这是个再简单不过的问题了。

“而且剛知道，我怕痛，他怎么会不启动咒印就挖我的心呢，挖心多疼啊……”

剛吸鼻子的声音阻止了光一继续说下去，他膝行过去，将剛手里的易拉罐放在地板上，然后把傀儡师轻轻搂在了怀里，抚摸着他的头。

“别哭，别哭，剛，我好好的，我在这……”光一的声音，温柔极了。

剛只是死死抱着光一的腰，把脸埋在他的胸口，低声啜泣。

“扣酱，对不起，对不起，对不起对不起对不起……”哽咽中，剛不停地道歉。

“为什么要道歉呢？”

“因为……因为我死了你就会死，你死了我却一点事都没有，这不公平，对你不公平……”

“那剛，我问你，你会因为我们的不平等就不爱我了吗？”

“诶？”剛没料到光一会这么问，抬起头，用朦胧的泪眼望着他。

“剛，回答我的问题。”光一差点溺毙在这双水润润的大眼睛里，他极力稳住心神，语气平静。

“当然不会。”

“那你觉得，我会因为我们之间不平等就不爱你了吗？”

“……”

“剛？”

“我怎么知道你是怎么想的……”剛嘟嘟囔囔，难得耍起了小孩子脾气。

“你明明知道的。”光一哭笑不得。

“……好吧，也不会。”

“既然已经确定了我爱你，你爱我，那你还纠结什么呢？你只要努力活着不要死了就行了啊，你在我就在，我永远都不会离开你。更大的权力意味着更大的责任，难道你不愿意承担起我这个责任吗？”

“你说什么呢！我要是不愿意，你还能……还能像现在这样爱我，吗……”剛红彤彤的兔子眼一瞪，说到后来，声音却小了。

有些词不达意，光一却听懂了。

“我知道，我知道……”光一哄孩子似的语气，亲了亲剛的额头。

剛感觉自己的脚趾尖都红了，这一刻，他感觉两个人的上下关系被掉了个个儿——没有什么比这个更让人害羞难为情的了。光一起身想要把一身皮外伤的人抱起来，却被死死拽住了袖子，拒绝被抱起来。

“我能自己走，你变小了，我，我抱着你……”

光一愣住了，想了想，就把努力憋住的笑变成了“噗噗噗”的怪声，然后，一堆衣服落到了地上，只穿着背心和四角裤的人偶娃娃站在地上，冲着剛歪着头，张开了双手。

“つよ尼尼，要抱抱。”

犯规啊光一！你简直太犯规了！居然在不知不觉间成长到了现在这个模样，简直是脱胎换骨，却又一直都没变。

光一的话让剛完全释然了，原来的纠结不过是怕光一委屈，怕光一难过，可神机傀儡却看得比傀儡师更清，反倒是剛当局者迷了。

那还何苦自己为难自己，我加倍的对你好，危险降临到你身上之前我就扼杀它，变得更强大，变得更坚强，变得更不容易被杀死，这才是我爱你的方式。

而不是心有戚戚焉，将自己限制在瞎想公平不公平这点屁事里。

抱着光一走进卧室，剛抬脚踢上了房门。

作恶的织梦者已经被梦的世界所吞噬，再也不能威胁现实世界的安全了。

愿逝者安息。

愿生者，一夜好眠。

 

——本回完


End file.
